1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method of a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a type of projector which changes zoom condition by varying relative positions of a plurality of lenses constituting a projection lens to change projection view angles of images (screen size). JP-A-11-109214 discloses a projector capable of selecting and setting the initial zoom ratio (initial zoom condition) of the projection lens at the time of power ON at the maximum or minimum zoom ratio (zoom condition) or the zoom ratio at the time of power OFF. According to this projector, a zoom drive mechanism of the projection lens is actuated based on the initial zoom ratio thus selected and set while the power source of the projector is turned off. By this method, the projection lens can be set to the selected initial zoom ratio at the time of next power ON.
According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-11-109214, however, there is a possibility that the time required for reaching a desired zoom ratio is prolonged at the time of zoom control such that the desired zoom ratio can be set (zoom drive mechanism is operated) after the next power ON. For example, when the desired zoom ratio is small under the condition of setting the initial zoom ratio at the maximum, operation volume of the zoom mechanism becomes large. In this case, the time required for reaching the desired zoom ratio is long. On the other hand, when the desired zoom ratio is large under the condition of setting the initial zoom ratio at the minimum, operation volume of the zoom mechanism becomes large. In this case, the time required for reaching the desired zoom ratio is long.